A New Beginning
by xxDarkxPoetxx
Summary: Cassie R. Durand, a local school girl who tries to get through high school the best she can. A new boy shows up and completly changes her life, soon the lonly life she once had has vanished and her new beginnig as a teenaged vampire awakens.
1. Chapter 1

A New Begging

The tardy bell rang, and kids were pushing and rushing back to their seats before Mrs. Tunet came in. I, on the other hand, was already at my seat with yesterday's assignment on the right corner of my desk. My name is Cassie R. Durand, I have short light brown hair and green eyes. My body is athletic and I stand about 5'8. The sky was a dark grey and lightning was in the background. I was staring into the parking lot when Mrs. Tunet came in, wearing an unusual yellow flowered dress.

"Good Morning class, I take it every one did their weekend homework?" Mrs. Tunet questioned. A loud moan went around the room. As Mrs. Tunet walked down each walkway listening to every excuse. My focus was outside, I noticed a boy getting out of a Black F150. He was tall, muscular, tan skinned, with dark brown hair. This boy was gorgeous; his eyes were silver with a small blue tint. My eyes stayed focused on him and nothing else. This stranger must be new to Ida Grove, because my eyes have never come across him before.

"Eh-em, Mrs. Durand, Thank-you for being the only person in class to do their homework but, please focus on class, not what's outside." Mrs. Tunet's voice almost scared the poop out of me, and I nearly fell out of my chair. A loud rupture of laughter flew throughout the classroom. My face turned pink when everyone was staring at me. In my mind, a dark rain cloud was forming over my head saying this would be a horrible day.

After my horrible introduction of the day in Reading/English Class, I swam threw the kids the hall down to Mrs. Volri's math class. This was my last class before lunch, were I usually tend to sit alone or stay and eat with Mrs. Volri. "Good Morning Cassie, nice to be back from winter vacation right?" her smile was warm, almost like a mother. I sometimes wished Mrs. Volri was my mom; my mother was killed in an accident so to speak.

"O.K., Class today we have a new student," she announced," His name is Zack Scotts, and he is new to Ida Grove." The stranger walked in and handed Mrs. Volri his paper. My eyes grew wide, in the light he was even handsomer then before. My heart jumped again, and then I realized that there were no more seats in the class except the one at my desk. I was panicking, in my head alarms were going off. Mrs. Volri looked around the room and pointed in my direction.

The handsome stranger walked down the aisle and stopped at my desk. He looked at me and gave a cute Innocent smile. He set his backpack down and stretched out his hand to me. "Hey, I'm Zack." I froze staring at his large hand, then I can't believe it but I shook his hand. Me, Cassie Rose Durand shook his hand, I never do stuff like that I'm always too scared. My voice came out a whisper, "H-Hello, I'm Cassie Durand." His smile got wider, "Cool, you have a French last name."

By the time class was over Zack wouldn't stop talking to me. He talked about anything and everything. Almost every student was staring at us. I just nodded and the occasional, "cool." The lunch bell rang and dozens of kids ran out of the room. Zack caught up with me in the hallway, "Hey, can I sit with you at lunch?" There it was again, his innocent smile. I studied him, "Sure, I guess." Zack and I sat at the table, were of course we were the center of attention. "Hey Cas, were are all your friends, or tell me about your mom?" he asked.

There was a pain in my heart, I got up and walked quickly from the room. After I got past the lunch room doors I ran out into the Dark wet Rainy Parking lot. No one had P.E. or athletics today, so if we wanted we could go outside but it was raining. I ran to the giant oak tree outside the school and sat there crying.

Loud footsteps followed me, and then they slowed down until I could hear them not even two feet away. I could hear him breathing hard, but he didn't talk yet, he just came and set next to me. After two minuets he said, "Cas, did I say something to hurt you, if I did I'm very sorry." My head turned to him with tear filled eyes, "My moms dead and I don't have any friends." There was another silence, "I will be your friend."

The bell rang calling everyone to go to class. Zack and I both were muddy and wet, as if we were rolling in the mud together. I blushed just at the thought. I had science next while he had health class, which is basically "Sex Ed". The time went by fast, and Zack and I basically passed notes all through History class. He would burst out laughing at something I wrote, only to be hushed by the evil Mr. Wats. I swear that Zack actually could be scared of Mr. Wats. I made myself laugh and ended up getting a ticket.

The end of the day bell rang, and once again a stampede of kids rushed out the door. Some of the jocks were standing there by the door, "hey Zack hurry up we still have practice after school!" Zack waved them on but they didn't go. He turned to me, "Hey Cas, how about tomorrow you and I go off campus to eat?" I was stunned, then I thought, "maybe he does want to be my friend". "Sure, Zack, but maybe you should go to practice now before your buddies destroy the hall."

I walked home, which for some reason was in the Ida Grove forest. I will never understand my dad's taste in houses. Well, it was kind of dark when I got home. Dad left some ribs out for me but he was asleep.

I ate then went up and took a shower, having all my homework finished at school. I stared at myself naked in the mirror. When I was four years of age, my dad had told me that I was a special little girl, and that I was born with these lavender markings. These markings covered just my waist so far. He never told me why or even how I was born with these markings.

I crawled under the covers after kissing my mom's photo good night and praying to God. A sweet dream of Zack awaited me tonight, falling painlessly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Begging

The tardy bell rang, and kids were pushing and rushing back to their seats before Mrs. Tunet came in. I, on the other hand, was already at my seat with yesterday's assignment on the right corner of my desk. My name is Cassie R. Durand, I have short light brown hair and green eyes. My body is athletic and I stand about 5'8. The sky was a dark grey and lightning was in the background. I was staring into the parking lot when Mrs. Tunet came in, wearing an unusual yellow flowered dress.

"Good Morning class, I take it every one did their weekend homework?" Mrs. Tunet questioned. A loud moan went around the room. As Mrs. Tunet walked down each walkway listening to every excuse. My focus was outside, I noticed a boy getting out of a Black F150. He was tall, muscular, tan skinned, with dark brown hair. This boy was gorgeous; his eyes were silver with a small blue tint. My eyes stayed focused on him and nothing else. This stranger must be new to Ida Grove, because my eyes have never come across him before.

"Eh-em, Mrs. Durand, Thank-you for being the only person in class to do their homework but, please focus on class, not what's outside." Mrs. Tunet's voice almost scared the poop out of me, and I nearly fell out of my chair. A loud rupture of laughter flew throughout the classroom. My face turned pink when everyone was staring at me. In my mind, a dark rain cloud was forming over my head saying this would be a horrible day.

After my horrible introduction of the day in Reading/English Class, I swam threw the kids the hall down to Mrs. Volri's math class. This was my last class before lunch, were I usually tend to sit alone or stay and eat with Mrs. Volri. "Good Morning Cassie, nice to be back from winter vacation right?" her smile was warm, almost like a mother. I sometimes wished Mrs. Volri was my mom; my mother was killed in an accident so to speak.

"O.K., Class today we have a new student," she announced," His name is Zack Scotts, and he is new to Ida Grove." The stranger walked in and handed Mrs. Volri his paper. My eyes grew wide, in the light he was even handsomer then before. My heart jumped again, and then I realized that there were no more seats in the class except the one at my desk. I was panicking, in my head alarms were going off. Mrs. Volri looked around the room and pointed in my direction.

The handsome stranger walked down the aisle and stopped at my desk. He looked at me and gave a cute Innocent smile. He set his backpack down and stretched out his hand to me. "Hey, I'm Zack." I froze staring at his large hand, then I can't believe it but I shook his hand. Me, Cassie Rose Durand shook his hand, I never do stuff like that I'm always too scared. My voice came out a whisper, "H-Hello, I'm Cassie Durand." His smile got wider, "Cool, you have a French last name."

By the time class was over Zack wouldn't stop talking to me. He talked about anything and everything. Almost every student was staring at us. I just nodded and the occasional, "cool." The lunch bell rang and dozens of kids ran out of the room. Zack caught up with me in the hallway, "Hey, can I sit with you at lunch?" There it was again, his innocent smile. I studied him, "Sure, I guess." Zack and I sat at the table, were of course we were the center of attention. "Hey Cas, were are all your friends, or tell me about your mom?" he asked.

There was a pain in my heart, I got up and walked quickly from the room. After I got past the lunch room doors I ran out into the Dark wet Rainy Parking lot. No one had P.E. or athletics today, so if we wanted we could go outside but it was raining. I ran to the giant oak tree outside the school and sat there crying.

Loud footsteps followed me, and then they slowed down until I could hear them not even two feet away. I could hear him breathing hard, but he didn't talk yet, he just came and set next to me. After two minuets he said, "Cas, did I say something to hurt you, if I did I'm very sorry." My head turned to him with tear filled eyes, "My moms dead and I don't have any friends." There was another silence, "I will be your friend."

The bell rang calling everyone to go to class. Zack and I both were muddy and wet, as if we were rolling in the mud together. I blushed just at the thought. I had science next while he had health class, which is basically "Sex Ed". The time went by fast, and Zack and I basically passed notes all through History class. He would burst out laughing at something I wrote, only to be hushed by the evil Mr. Wats. I swear that Zack actually could be scared of Mr. Wats. I made myself laugh and ended up getting a ticket.

The end of the day bell rang, and once again a stampede of kids rushed out the door. Some of the jocks were standing there by the door, "hey Zack hurry up we still have practice after school!" Zack waved them on but they didn't go. He turned to me, "Hey Cas, how about tomorrow you and I go off campus to eat?" I was stunned, then I thought, "maybe he does want to be my friend". "Sure, Zack, but maybe you should go to practice now before your buddies destroy the hall."

I walked home, which for some reason was in the Ida Grove forest. I will never understand my dad's taste in houses. Well, it was kind of dark when I got home. Dad left some ribs out for me but he was asleep.

I ate then went up and took a shower, having all my homework finished at school. I stared at myself naked in the mirror. When I was four years of age, my dad had told me that I was a special little girl, and that I was born with these lavender markings. These markings covered just my waist so far. He never told me why or even how I was born with these markings.

I crawled under the covers after kissing my mom's photo good night and praying to God. A sweet dream of Zack awaited me tonight, falling painlessly asleep.

Chapter 2

In the month that I have known Zack Scotts, I have become a little bit more open to him. He is my new friend. Surprisingly I have already met his family, gone to a party with him, and I eat lunch with him every day. Wow, I sound like im his little chew toy, seeing how he reminds me of a giant dog. I'm starting to think I may need therapy.

I was walking in the hall when I heard a boys loud voice, "Hey Cas, So are you and Zack going on yalls date tonight?!" I froze in the hall, my face turning a dark shade of pink. Everyone was staring at me, I was scared. So I walked away and then ran to the girls bathroom. I could hear the laughter of the other kids in the hall way.

Tears flew down my face as I sat there in the girls bathroom. That boy, he embarrassed me in front of everyone. Then it hit me, "Maybe he thinks Zack and I are dating. No, we are not dating, I am alone in this world. I want to keep to myself, to not let anyone else close to me! I'm a loser and they think we are dating, But why would they make fun of me? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Fresh tears started in my eyes when a hand grabbed me by the shoulders. I tried to run away, but ended up tripping and face planting into the hall wall. "Cas!" I heard Mrs. Volri's voice echo. I couldn't stop crying, so I just buried my face in my knees. Mrs. Volri's voice was softer now, "Cassie, what's wrong darling?" I just shook my head while the tears poured out of my face. "Cas, it will be alright, trust me," she whispered. I hugged her and we stayed there for what seemed to be forever.

After, my waterfall of tears had stopped Mrs. Volri smiled at me, "Cassie, what's wrong darling, you seem quite upset?" I didn't want to tell her that I was alone in this world, and that boy had embarrassed me by yelling to everyone bringing attention to me. "I-I feel so alone in this world, I just want things to change were I won't be such an outcast!" I could feel the tears behind my eyes. Mrs. Volri smiled again then stood up in front of me. Her voice was soft, "Cassie, You're not alone, and just trust me, things will change."

I wiped the tears off my face a darted for the door. It was nigh time now, and the full moon was out. The schools water fountain was still running. A penny was sitting on the side of the fountain. I whispered to myself, "Maybe my life can get better, somehow." The penny was very old like, so I said my wish, "I wish for a new beginning", and threw the penny into the fountain. My eyes shut, I fell to my knees crying.

A few minutes later strong arms picked me up and were holding me. His voice was soft, "Cas, you cry too much, I want to make you happy." More tears fell over my cheeks. "Zack, why are your friends teasing me, and making fun of me for hanging around you?" I was blunt and my voice sounded dead. He tensed up, "I-I-I don't know." He looked so cute in the dark, "never mind, but what I do want to know is why you like hanging around me so much."

Zack relaxed and kissed my forehead. "Cas, you mean a lot to me, I just moved here and for some reason when I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head." His voice was innocent and sweet, "It has only been a month but i'm ready to say that I like you a lot." More tears came, then I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed Zack right on the lips, my first kiss. My hands went and curled in his hair. When we finished, we were both breathing heavily. Zack stood up with me still in his arms and carried me to his truck.

We arrived back at my house, none of the lights were on so I took it dad was asleep. Rain started pouring down, there was also lightning and thunder. "Zack, would you like to spend the night tonight, it's raining to hard for you to drive." I asked in a shaky voice. I felt the blood rush to my face. I could hear him chuckle at me, "sure cas, I'd love to stay the night." I looked up at him and smiled.

Zack and I were walking to the front door when I heard a small sob. I turned around and looked at Zack, "did you hear that?" He nodded. I heard it again, except it was louder this time. My eyes searched the yard for a person, but I was surprised to find out it was a child. A small child stepped out from behind the tree. His face was streaked with tears and he looked frighten. I ran to him, picking the boy up and running into the house with him. Zack followed behind me.

After the boy was bathed and dried we sat down at the table for a quick dinner. Zack spoke between bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey kid, why were you out in the rain anyway?" The small boy ducked his head letting his brown bangs cover his eyes. This boy looked as if he was 13 and he had bright green eyes with pinkish tint to his pale skin.

He started to cry again, then pointed at me. "My names Aiden, and I was looking for my sister." I was frozen with confusion, I don't have a brother, never have. I walked towards him then hugged him to me. "I'm sorry, but i'm not your sister," I whispered, "I never had a little brother." I could feel him laughing then he looked up at me. I bent down to his size so he could whisper in my ear. "In Anya, The Vampire World, you do." Aiden chuckled, then before I could realize it, his fangs were in my neck.

Zack jumped to his feet and yanked Aiden off of my neck. As Zack held me in his arms, I could feel my senses getting stronger. Everything in My body was getting stronger. A series of flashback hit me, one after another, of my family. My family. I have a actual family! The thoughts in my head boomed. I could just tell, This was a new beginninig.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Begging **

**Chapter 1**

The tardy bell rang, and kids were pushing and rushing back to their seats before Mrs. Tunet came in. I, on the other hand, was already at my seat with yesterday's assignment on the right corner of my desk. My name is Cassie R. Durand, I have short light brown hair and green eyes. My body is athletic and I stand about 5'8. The sky was a dark grey and lightning was in the background. I was staring into the parking lot when Mrs. Tunet came in, wearing an unusual yellow flowered dress.

"Good Morning class, I take it every one did their weekend homework?" Mrs. Tunet questioned. A loud moan went around the room. As Mrs. Tunet walked down each walkway listening to every excuse. My focus was outside, I noticed a boy getting out of a Black F150. He was tall, muscular, tan skinned, with dark brown hair. This boy was gorgeous; his eyes were silver with a small blue tint. My eyes stayed focused on him and nothing else. This stranger must be new to Ida Grove, because my eyes have never come across him before.

"Eh-em, Mrs. Durand, Thank-you for being the only person in class to do their homework but, please focus on class, not what's outside." Mrs. Tunet's voice almost scared the poop out of me, and I nearly fell out of my chair. A loud rupture of laughter flew throughout the classroom. My face turned pink when everyone was staring at me. In my mind, a dark rain cloud was forming over my head saying this would be a horrible day.

After my horrible introduction of the day in Reading/English Class, I swam threw the kids the hall down to Mrs. Volri's math class. This was my last class before lunch, were I usually tend to sit alone or stay and eat with Mrs. Volri. "Good Morning Cassie, nice to be back from winter vacation right?" her smile was warm, almost like a mother. I sometimes wished Mrs. Volri was my mom; my mother was killed in an accident so to speak.

"O.K., Class today we have a new student," she announced," His name is Zack Scotts, and he is new to Ida Grove." The stranger walked in and handed Mrs. Volri his paper. My eyes grew wide, in the light he was even handsomer then before. My heart jumped again, and then I realized that there were no more seats in the class except the one at my desk. I was panicking, in my head alarms were going off. Mrs. Volri looked around the room and pointed in my direction.

The handsome stranger walked down the aisle and stopped at my desk. He looked at me and gave a cute Innocent smile. He set his backpack down and stretched out his hand to me. "Hey, I'm Zack." I froze staring at his large hand, then I can't believe it but I shook his hand. Me, Cassie Rose Durand shook his hand, I never do stuff like that I'm always too scared. My voice came out a whisper, "H-Hello, I'm Cassie Durand." His smile got wider, "Cool, you have a French last name."

By the time class was over Zack wouldn't stop talking to me. He talked about anything and everything. Almost every student was staring at us. I just nodded and the occasional, "cool." The lunch bell rang and dozens of kids ran out of the room. Zack caught up with me in the hallway, "Hey, can I sit with you at lunch?" There it was again, his innocent smile. I studied him, "Sure, I guess." Zack and I sat at the table, were of course we were the center of attention. "Hey Cas, were are all your friends, or tell me about your mom?" he asked.

There was a pain in my heart, I got up and walked quickly from the room. After I got past the lunch room doors I ran out into the Dark wet Rainy Parking lot. No one had P.E. or athletics today, so if we wanted we could go outside but it was raining. I ran to the giant oak tree outside the school and sat there crying.

Loud footsteps followed me, and then they slowed down until I could hear them not even two feet away. I could hear him breathing hard, but he didn't talk yet, he just came and set next to me. After two minuets he said, "Cas, did I say something to hurt you, if I did I'm very sorry." My head turned to him with tear filled eyes, "My moms dead and I don't have any friends." There was another silence, "I will be your friend."

The bell rang calling everyone to go to class. Zack and I both were muddy and wet, as if we were rolling in the mud together. I blushed just at the thought. I had science next while he had health class, which is basically "Sex Ed". The time went by fast, and Zack and I basically passed notes all through History class. He would burst out laughing at something I wrote, only to be hushed by the evil Mr. Wats. I swear that Zack actually could be scared of Mr. Wats. I made myself laugh and ended up getting a ticket.

The end of the day bell rang, and once again a stampede of kids rushed out the door. Some of the jocks were standing there by the door, "hey Zack hurry up we still have practice after school!" Zack waved them on but they didn't go. He turned to me, "Hey Cas, how about tomorrow you and I go off campus to eat?" I was stunned, then I thought, "maybe he does want to be my friend". "Sure, Zack, but maybe you should go to practice now before your buddies destroy the hall."

I walked home, which for some reason was in the Ida Grove forest. I will never understand my dad's taste in houses. Well, it was kind of dark when I got home. Dad left some ribs out for me but he was asleep.

I ate then went up and took a shower, having all my homework finished at school. I stared at myself naked in the mirror. When I was four years of age, my dad had told me that I was a special little girl, and that I was born with these lavender markings. These markings covered just my waist so far. He never told me why or even how I was born with these markings.

I crawled under the covers after kissing my mom's photo good night and praying to God. A sweet dream of Zack awaited me tonight, falling painlessly asleep.

**Chapter 2**

In the month that I have known Zack Scotts, I have become a little bit more open to him. He is my new friend. Surprisingly I have already met his family, gone to a party with him, and I eat lunch with him every day. Wow, I sound like im his little chew toy, seeing how he reminds me of a giant dog. I'm starting to think I may need therapy.

I was walking in the hall when I heard a boys loud voice, "Hey Cas, So are you and Zack going on yalls date tonight?!" I froze in the hall, my face turning a dark shade of pink. Everyone was staring at me, I was scared. So I walked away and then ran to the girls bathroom. I could hear the laughter of the other kids in the hall way.

Tears flew down my face as I sat there in the girls bathroom. That boy, he embarrassed me in front of everyone. Then it hit me, "Maybe he thinks Zack and I are dating. No, we are not dating, I am alone in this world. I want to keep to myself, to not let anyone else close to me! I'm a loser and they think we are dating, But why would they make fun of me? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Fresh tears started in my eyes when a hand grabbed me by the shoulders. I tried to run away, but ended up tripping and face planting into the hall wall. "Cas!" I heard Mrs. Volri's voice echo. I couldn't stop crying, so I just buried my face in my knees. Mrs. Volri's voice was softer now, "Cassie, what's wrong darling?" I just shook my head while the tears poured out of my face. "Cas, it will be alright, trust me," she whispered. I hugged her and we stayed there for what seemed to be forever.

After, my waterfall of tears had stopped Mrs. Volri smiled at me, "Cassie, what's wrong darling, you seem quite upset?" I didn't want to tell her that I was alone in this world, and that boy had embarrassed me by yelling to everyone bringing attention to me. "I-I feel so alone in this world, I just want things to change were I won't be such an outcast!" I could feel the tears behind my eyes. Mrs. Volri smiled again then stood up in front of me. Her voice was soft, "Cassie, You're not alone, and just trust me, things will change."

I wiped the tears off my face a darted for the door. It was nigh time now, and the full moon was out. The schools water fountain was still running. A penny was sitting on the side of the fountain. I whispered to myself, "Maybe my life can get better, somehow." The penny was very old like, so I said my wish, "I wish for a new beginning", and threw the penny into the fountain. My eyes shut, I fell to my knees crying.

A few minutes later strong arms picked me up and were holding me. His voice was soft, "Cas, you cry too much, I want to make you happy." More tears fell over my cheeks. "Zack, why are your friends teasing me, and making fun of me for hanging around you?" I was blunt and my voice sounded dead. He tensed up, "I-I-I don't know." He looked so cute in the dark, "never mind, but what I do want to know is why you like hanging around me so much."

Zack relaxed and kissed my forehead. "Cas, you mean a lot to me, I just moved here and for some reason when I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head." His voice was innocent and sweet, "It has only been a month but i'm ready to say that I like you a lot." More tears came, then I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed Zack right on the lips, my first kiss. My hands went and curled in his hair. When we finished, we were both breathing heavily. Zack stood up with me still in his arms and carried me to his truck.

We arrived back at my house, none of the lights were on so I took it dad was asleep. Rain started pouring down, there was also lightning and thunder. "Zack, would you like to spend the night tonight, it's raining to hard for you to drive." I asked in a shaky voice. I felt the blood rush to my face. I could hear him chuckle at me, "sure cas, I'd love to stay the night." I looked up at him and smiled.

Zack and I were walking to the front door when I heard a small sob. I turned around and looked at Zack, "did you hear that?" He nodded. I heard it again, except it was louder this time. My eyes searched the yard for a person, but I was surprised to find out it was a child. A small child stepped out from behind the tree. His face was streaked with tears and he looked frighten. I ran to him, picking the boy up and running into the house with him. Zack followed behind me.

After the boy was bathed and dried we sat down at the table for a quick dinner. Zack spoke between bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey kid, why were you out in the rain anyway?" The small boy ducked his head letting his brown bangs cover his eyes. This boy looked as if he was 13 and he had bright green eyes with pinkish tint to his pale skin.

He started to cry again, then pointed at me. "My names Aiden, and I was looking for my sister." I was frozen with confusion, I don't have a brother, never have. I walked towards him then hugged him to me. "I'm sorry, but i'm not your sister," I whispered, "I never had a little brother." I could feel him laughing then he looked up at me. I bent down to his size so he could whisper in my ear. "In Anya, The Vampire World, you do." Aiden chuckled, then before I could realize it, his fangs were in my neck.

Zack jumped to his feet and yanked Aiden off of my neck. As Zack held me in his arms, I could feel my senses getting stronger. Everything in My body was getting stronger. A series of flashback hit me, one after another, of my family. My family. I have a actual family! The thoughts in my head boomed. I could just tell, This was a new beginninig.

**Chapter 3**

When I awoke the next day I was a bit light headed. Something about me was very different though. My eye sight was sharper, I could see almost ever spec of dust in my room. I felt stronger in a way and my senses were quicker than before. My neck and jaw stung like I had just been slapped with a brick.  
I sat up in bed for awhile trying to remember what happened last night. It ended up giving me a major head pain. The door opened and I quickly jumped to my toes. It was just Aiden, he came running towards me. "Cassie!" he exclaimed. Aiden tackled me to the floor, or I should say he glomped me to the floor (Glomp is a tackle and a hug combined). I let out a big sigh and hugged him tight to me.  
"Cas, baby your awake!" Zacks voice boomed through the door way. In a mater of seconds I went from Aidens arms to Zacks. Zack felt really warm to me, and I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me." My voice was the same except there was a slight ring to it. Zack hugged me tighter to his chest, "I will always worry about you." His lips pressed against mine causing a warm shock to go threw my body.  
Aiden made a disgusted noise. I giggled when Zack gave me his innocent smile. I glanced in the mirror behind Zack, "wow, i'm a train wreck." They both fell over laughing at me. I stood there confused and slightly annoyed. While they were still laughing at who knows what I went to the bathroom to clean myself up.  
I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. The person in the mirror caught my eye. She was gorgeous, her light brown hair was just an inch below her sholders. The girls skin was white with a slight tan, and was zit free. Her green eyes stood out the most. They sparkled like fresh dew on the grass. She looked entierly normal except for the lavender markings covering her body. This graceful looking girl was me.  
I was amazed, all my markings had formed a design. Roses were place on my right sholder and on my stomach. I even had a small rose bud on my forehead. Connecting these roses were vines filled with thorns. I starred at the designs then let out a ear pinching scream. I sat there on the floor. My body was going into shock, nothing could ever happen like this. "Its impossible, markings can't just form together" I told myself in my head.

The bathroom door flew open, it was Zack. He starred at me sitting on the floor. His face turned beat red and his eyes almost buldge out of his head. He fell backwards and was passed out on the ground. Aiden came running in by the time I had a towl wraped around my naked body. "Uh, do I even want to know what happened?" He questioned.  
"Just help me get Zack back to my room before dad comes up here, and finds a guy on the floor and me pretty much naked." Aiden busted out laughing. He picked Zack up and threw him over his sholders. "Aiden is only thirteen and can pick up a football player, ok something is going on here that I don't understand?" I questioned myself.  
After I was dressed and Zack had woken up we sat there in my room in silence. Zack finally spoke up, "Um, i'm not quite sure if this is direspectful," he took in a breath, "but why is your body covered in tattoos?" I looked at Aiden, his eyes were wide and filled with shock. I turned my head to the door. Dad came in, "I can awnser that, but it might cost you your life." He smiled.  
"You seem to be pretty head over heels for our cassie here." He used his fatherly tone. Zack nodded, "Yes Sir, I like your daughter very much, even though we have only known each other for a month." Aidens cell phone rang then he stared at me, "Cas, I have to go." I could see the tears wanting to stroll down his face. In my head I wanted him to stay with me, but something told me to let him go.  
I hugged him to me then let dad walk him down stairs to the door. I stood in the door way to my room waiting to here the front door close. Dads voice came out in a whisper, "It seems her vampire instincts haven't awaken yet." "That's right, but they shall soon," Aiden sighed. "You need to tell her the truth about our family, by the time I return she will have awaken and I shall take her back to Enya." My father replied, "Yes, I know, we shall await your return."  
Before I could here anymore Zack pulled me into him. I leaned into him. I was grateful for Zack at this time, my body felt like it wanted to crumble. "How could my father keep a secret from me. I didn't know what he ment by vampire instincts, and I still can't remember what happened to me last night." I wanted so many of my questions answered. "Cas, are you ok?" Zack cupped my face in his hand. I smiled at him then nodded.  
The next day I woke up to find Zack waiting for me down stairs. He was at the table eating pancakes, piles of them to be exact. "I will never understand how boys can eat so much" I sounded annoyed but a bit playful. He smiled at me. I went into the ketchen to grab some of my favorite ceral, CocoPuffs. "Oh Cassie, I love your boyfriend, he is just prefect for you!" Dads voice boom.

Zack came into the ketchen, "Uh whats wrong with your father?" I was annoyed now, "Take a note about my father, he has his GAY momments." Zack bursted out laughing. "Well i'm going to go get changed, then Zack and I are going to head to the mall." Dad nodded and waved us on.  
It was raining outside so I put on my blue jeans, with my grey cloud graphic top, and my black ballet slippers. My hair and make up were finished. Zack and I arrived at the mall. We went to almost every store we could in serch of new school clothes. I bought a blood red sweater and some more blue jeans. Zack bought a blue polo with 3 pairs of jeans.  
After we ate Taco Bell in the mall Zack and I went into a gift shop. This gift shop had pretty much everything from stuffed animals to clothes and other junk. I looked all throught the store, I saw a single glass red rose laid out on the counter. The tips were black, but it was gorgeous. Zack noticed me staring at it so he picked up and carried it to the cash regester. I waited outside the store for him. He handed it to me then kissed my forehead.  
Zack dropped me off at my house and kissed me goodnight. I came inside, found a vase for the rose and placed it on my bedside table. I kissed my mom's photo goodnight and fell asleep.


End file.
